The present invention relates to an oral creatine supplement, and the method for making this supplement.
Taking creatine orally has been used to increase creatine and creatine phosphate stores in the human body. This is important for athletes because creatine aids in the process of creating energy usable by muscles of the athlete.
When an athlete exercises or tenses a muscle, energy is required for the muscle to function properly. The energy it uses comes from several different sources, but primarily from nutrients obtained from food. These nutrients are broken down by natural processes occurring within the human body, and new compounds formed which are used to develop energy used by muscles. One of these compounds is adenosine triphosphate (ATP). When muscle energy is needed this ATP is broken down one step further into a chemical called adenosine diphosphate (ADP). This process releases energy which is then used by the contracting muscles. Without sufficient ATP, muscles do not perform properly.
Known energy increasers and stimulants have only superficially energized the body, and do not increase the body""s ability to produce it""s own ATP stores.
Muscle can store only limited amounts of ATP. As a result, it has been found that with about 5-10 seconds of muscle exertion, the amount of stored ATP is depleted. This results in muscle failure and fatigue. When this happens, the body tries to restore its immediate source of ATP by borrowing a high energy phosphate from a chemical called creatine phosphate (CP). Muscle cells store the chemical, CP, in the same way it stores ATP. If high intensity exercise goes beyond 10 seconds, the body will continue to try and restore its ATP levels by a process called glycolysis. This process is complicated and is a slow method of restoring ATP levels. This is a special problem for anaerobic athletes who require instant energy to maintain and sustain high powered muscle contractions.
By orally supplementing with creatine, an athlete can enhance his body""s storage levels of CP. As the muscle runs out of ATP, it can recharge itself by borrowing this CP molecule. Research has shown that by supplementing with 5 grams of creatine, 4-6 times a day, for two or more days, the human body showed a significant increase in total creatine concentration.
ATP or CP cannot be ingested directly by athletes because these chemicals are destroyed by the digestive system of the athlete. However, it has been found that creatine can be ingested and converted by the body to CP. The resulting cellular concentrations of creatine after administration, is stable and is not prone to dissipation.
The most commonly used oral creatine supplement is creatine monohydrate. The most commonly used amounts have varied from 20 to 30 grams daily. It has been taken in powder, capsule, tablet hand liquid form. The creatine is mixed with or taken with water, fruit juice, acidic effervescent drink or acidic fruit flavored drinks.
Other that creatine monohydrate, other forms of creatine have also been used, such as creatine citrate and also creatine pyruvate. These other forms of creatine are administered similar to the method of administrating creatine monohydrate.
The main problem with all existing creatine supplementation is the ability to deliver creatine in a usable form by the human body. Research has shown that known creatine delivery systems actually have the human body ingesting creatinine, a poison and toxic byproduct. It is believed that the main reason for complaints resulting from creatine consumption, namely, stomach cramps, edema, bloodedness and dehydration, is caused by the body""s defense to this toxic compound.
The known oral creatine supplements are dissolved in acidic solutions having a pH range of from 3-6. Research has shown that at these pH levels, the rate of conversion of creatine to creatinine is almost instantaneous.
From the above, it may be ascertained that a need exists for a method of enhancing the delivery of usable creatine to humans without substantial creatinine being formed. Further, a need exists for an oral creatine supplement that is in the form of a powder, capsule, tablet or liquid that is stable when mixed with water or taken premixed or in pill form.
The present invention relates to an oral creatine supplement and the method of making this supplement which includes mixing an alkaline powder with a powdered creatine until the pH of the mixture is in the range between 7-14. A powdered additive is added to the mixture for improving sweetness and taste. Finally, a further alkaline powder is added to the mixture to adjust the pH of the mixture to a range between 7-14. This mixture is then mixed with water prior to ingestion.